Naruto the phantom knight of Britannia
by GeneralEugin
Summary: When Naruto died sealing Kaguya, he was transported to a new world full of wars. How will our favorite blonde react, well read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or Code Geass

It was the final battle. The battle to decide humanity's fate. Naruto and Sasuke are fighting against Kaguya, the rabbit godness.

"Take this wind style rasenshuriken." Naruto shouted. Kaguya merely absorbed the attack with her petra path. "This is going nowhere, all we've been doing is wasting our chakra." Sasuke shouted to his partner. "I know, but we have no other choice!" Naruto answered. "We need to do something or else we're doomed." Naruto thought. He was so caught up in thinking of a plan that he didn't notice Kaguya aiming her attack at him. "DIEEEE!!!!!!" She screamed as she used her all killing ash bones on Naruto. As Naruto was about to accept his death, Sasuke pushed him away and took the attack for him. "Sasuke NOOOO!!!!!" Naruto screamed. "C'mon teme, you can't die yet. We haven't defeated Kaguya yet." Naruto shouted as he tries to heal him with what little medical techniques he knows. "Dobe, we both know that I'm gonna die. So I'm going to transfer my chakra and memories to you so you can seal Kaguya away." Sasuke whispered as he took his last breath. "I promise Sasuke, I will defeat Kaguya and avenge your death." Naruto declared as his eyes transformed into the legendary rinnegan, blazing with power and determination. With that Sasuke closed his eyes and died with a smile on his face. "With Indra's reincarnation dead, you will never be able to defeat me." Kaguya sneered. "No, I will defeat you, with Sasuke's last gift to me." Naruto exclaimed confidently as the both of them clashed once more. Kaguya unleashed her all killing ash bone on Naruto as he blew them all away with his deva path. "Guys juice me up." Naruto thought to the tailed beasts that were sealed into him earlier on. "Alright!!!!!!" All the tailed beast shouted at once as they transferred all their power to Naruto. Naruto created a shadow clone and activated his Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan and yelled: Scorch Style, Halo hurricane jet black arrow style zero." The attack was so powerful that Kaguya couldn't absorbed it so she countered with a massive Shinra tensei. Naruto teleported behind Kaguya via amenotejikara. "This is the end Kaguya!" Naruto shouted. "Dead demon consuming seal." "Nooo, I won't lose to a brat like you!!!!" Kaguya screamed as she tried to escape the getting sealed in the Shinigami's stomach. Keyword being tried. She screamed helplessly as she saw her soul being eaten like a main course dinner by the God of death and died. Naruto then smiled weakly, he had done it, he defeated Kaguya but at the coat of his life. Then all became black.

When Naruto regained consciousness, he saw that he was In an unfamiliar city. "Where the hell am I, shouldn't I be dead after summoning the Shinigami?" Naruto thought in confusion. "For now I better start collecting information before doing anything else." He thought. Naruto went to the city library to gather information. He found out from history books and world maps that he was in Pendragon , the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire. Naruto also found out that the people here had no chakra and relied on science and technology to wage war like the Knightmare Frames. Naruto used genjutsu to make an alias for himself. He then decided to join the Royal Military Academy of Pendragon as that was the main thing he excelled in. "Heh, things are going to get interesting. Watch out world because Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has joined Britannia." Naruto thought excitedly.

Authors note:

Well that was the prologue for my fanfic. This is my first fanfiction so I don't know if it's good or bad. Please leave reviews for this, thanks and have a great day or night depending where you are.

General Eugin out


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Code geass

Chapter 1

Seven years later Royal Military Academy of Pendragon graduation hall

"Congratulations cadets, today is the day you all graduate. After today you are no longer cadets, you are soldiers of the Empire. So go on and make your nation proud. ALL HAIl BRITANNIA!" Shouted the military commander whose cheer was repeated by the soon to be soldiers of Britannia.

After a few random names he shouted,

"Cornelia Li Britannia, come forward!" As Cornelia made her way towards her future.

"Congratulations your highness, may you achieve victory in your battles." The commander said to the second princess of Britannia.

"Thank you commander." Cornelia said happily.

"Alexander Dragonborn ( Naruto's alias, from now on Naruto will be known as that.), come forward." He shouted to the ace cadet, the only one who had beaten Cornelia's almost perfect grades.

"Congratulations son, may you achieve victory in your battles." The commander said proudly to the once a life time genius he had taught.

"Thank you sir, I will make the Empire proud." Alexander(Naruto) said to him.

And then they partied all night.

In the emperor's throne room,

"You've done well Cornelia, as expected from one of my daughters. You will be very useful to me." Charles Zi Britannia the 98th emperor of Britannia said to his newly graduated daughter with a smirk.

"Thank you father." Cornelia said through gritted teeth. "Was that all he needs to say, I wil be useful?" Cornelia thought angrily in her mind.

"Now you will choose a royal knight for your royal guard." The emperor said.

"I will choose my friend and partner from the academy, Alexander Dragonborn." Cornelia said as Alexander went wide eyes but kept his composure.

"Do you swear, on your honor to protect my daughter against all dangers?" Charles asked.

"I do." Was all Alexander said.

Cornelia took a sword and knighted him once, twice and three times.

"So be it." The emperor stated with finality.

Three years later ( the black rebellion arc)

In the Middle East Federation

A squad of tank like knightmares were engaged in combat with a battalion of tanks and winning.

"Alright, our new long range linear cannons worked. How do you like that you Britannian pigs!" The MEF commander shouted with glee.

Suddenly, a squad of Gloucesters emerged from the smoke.

"These oversized imitation knightmares!" Andreas Darlton one of Cornelia's Royal guard said.

"They would have been wise to have surrendered from the start." Gilbert G.P. Guilford another one of Cornelia's Royal guard said calmly as he and the other Gloucesters demolished the bamides knightmares.

All of a sudden, the city behind the bamides lines bursts into flames. At the center was two knightmare frames, a purple modified Gloucester whose right hand held a lance and an unknown black and dark blue knightmare frame.

"Cornelia and Alexander, two units did that?!" The MEF commander shouted in disbelief as the Gloucesters destroyed his bamides thus ending his life.

"Another victory, area 18 is now established." Cornelia said through the radio to her forces.

"Ma'am about our next deployment." A random gloucester pilot said to his commanding officer.

"Ah yes, sorry to bother you all to clean up my little brothers mess." Cornelia sighed as their next deployment was to area 11 whose viceroy Clovis La Britannia was killed by a terrorist called zero.

"No problem milady, our place is with you." Darlton said

"All right return to base for repairs." Cornelia ordered.

In the G1 base,

"What's the status of our forces?" Cornelia asked in the meeting room.

"Our sutherlands suffered some damage but nothing major, the Gloucesters had a few scratches and as usual Alexander's Infinite Zero had no damage. The engineers were hoping that it was damaged just so they could take a look at it." Guilford said a little jokingly.

"Well they're gonna have to wait longer cause I ain't planning to scratch my knightmare anytime soon." Alexander said as they all shared a laugh.

"Alright get some rest we're going to area 11 next week." Cornelia ordered her troops.

"Yes your highness!" They all chorused.

"Well it's just you and me Cornelia, wanna get some dinner together?" Alexander said blushing as Cornelia's face turned a little pink.

"Are you asking me on a date Alexander?" Cornelia asked slyly.

"Uhh, if you want it to." Alexander said

"Alright let's go." Cornelia said happily.

After dinner they went their separate ways.

One week later

"Alright men today we will go to area 11 to clean up my little brothers mess and kill zero, enemy of the Empire. I will expect nothing less than victory from you all. All hail Britannia!" Cornelia finished her speech with a shout which was repeated by her troops.

With that they began their journey to area 11.

Author's note:

Alright that's chapter 1, I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any questions then leave it in the reviews, I'll try my best to answer it. Thanks and have a great day or night depending on where you are.

General Eugin out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Code geass.

Chapter 2

In the Britannian government building,

A line of officers were acting as a welcoming party for the new viceroy of Area 11, Cornelia Li Britannia who was lecturing her sister Euphemia Li Britannia about her recklessness. After that she asked: "What's the first order of business?"

"First, we've prepared a welcoming party and uhh." The leading officer answered but was interrupted by Cornelia who pointed her gun at his head.

"Sloppy, senile, corrupt. WHERE IS ZERO? I want the enemy of the Empire caught NOW!" Cornelia ordered.

"Yes your highness!" The officers chorused.

Ashford Academy,

"I will be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy starting today, my name is Susaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Susaku introduced himself to his class.

Lelouch who was staring outside the window was shocked that his old friend enrolled in the same school as him. During recess, lelouch sing nailed Susaku to meet him at the roof for a discussion.

"It's been 7 years since we used that signal, a long time huh." Lelouch asked his old friend

"Meeting on the roof like the old days. I'm glad your okay, I was worried about you." Susaku said

"I'm alive and kicking thanks to you, I almost died that day." Lelouch said gratefully.

"I was just returning the favor from seven years ago." Susaku said as they both suddenly became a little sad.

"Wait, what about the girl? You know, from the capsule?" Susaku asked.

"I don't know, we got separated during the fray. But you would know more about her don't you?" Lelouch answered and asked.

"No, the only ones who knew about it were the inner circle of the royal guards." Susaku answered.

"I see." Lelouch replied.

"What about your name? Can I still call you Lelouch?" Susaku asked.

"Records say that my old identity was counted among the dead. I go by the name of Lelouch Lamperouge now." Lelouch answered.

"What about you, what happened at the court martial? And why did you enroll in this school?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, I'm as surprised as you are, someone wanted me to have a proper investigation and that someone said that a 17 year old should be in school." Susaku answered

In the G1 base outside a rebel hideout.

"We've successfully identified the rebels hideout." A random officer reported.

"Good, get that Intel to the viceroy and Captain Dragonborn." Darlton commanded.

With Cornelia and Alexander

As the guns on the mountain are shooting at the tanks below, Cornelia's Gloucester and Alexander's Infinite Zero crushed the guns from above.

"It's Cornelia and her knight!" A gunner shouted in fear.

"Relics from a forgotten age." Cornelia sneered at them.

"Well you can't blame them for not having knightmares." Alexander shrugged as they crushed the turrets with their slash harkens.

Alexander's Infinite Zero is dark blue and black in colour with four slash harkens, two on the wrists and two on the chest. It also has a gn drive ( from gundam 00 ) and it's made from gundanium (from gundam wing) so it's virtually indestructible and it can't run out of energy. It has one beam rifle and a gn blade type 3. It's also equipped with the trans-am system, mirage colloid system(gundam seed), blaze luminous shields and a MMI 714 "Arondight" beam sword, two beam sabers stored on its hip, 4 75mm anti multiple barrel CIWS on the upper chest and head, two RQM60F "Flash edge 2" beam boomerangs stored in the shoulders,MMI X340 Palm beam cannons on it's Palm and two "Armour schneider" in a container underneath the wrists. It also has a MGX 2235 "Calidus" multi phase beam cannon on the lower part of the torso and two MMI M15E "xiphias 3" railgun on the waist.

They then went into the base. In there were rebels carrying crates with weapons and drugs. When they saw the two knightmares they dropped the things they were carrying and began shooting at them.

"Looks like Zero isn't here." Cornelia said.

"Oh well, no point to chase them down one by one, let your bodies rot here then!" Alexander said as he shoots the ceiling and causes the rocks to bury them alive.

In a Britannian cell,

Jeremiah Gottwald can be seen tied to a chair as Guilford enters the cell.

"Lord Guilford, so you understand then!" Jeremiah shouted happily.

"Whatever the truth is Zero got away and you pure bloods let it happen. You've been demoted three ranks for failure. You've got two options to choose from, starting over as a pilot or cultivating an orange farm." Guilford said as Jeremiah looked shocked.

Saitama ghetto

"B-12 suppression complete. F-2 no sign of the enemy." A random officer reported.

"Powadon team, change course to 5-1-6." Another officer commanded.

"Yes, milord." The team leader replied.

"This is to easy. Isn't Zero coming? I guess in the end he's still just a little terrorist." A pilot said arrogantly. Suddenly, two rockets flew by and destroyed the Sutherlands as the terrorists begin to fight back.

In the cockpit of a stolen Sutherland, Lelouch watches the battle with amusement as the terrorists were winning.

"Now then, should I draw Cornelia out or make an opening?" Lelouch asked seemingly to nobody as he gives the terrorists his next orders.

In the G1 base, the officers were close to panicking as the terrorists were demolishing their forces. Cornelia decided they had lost enough troops and ordered a tactical retreat.

"All forces fall back behind the ghetto perimeter at once. Never mind holding formation, fall back behind the ghetto perimeter at once!

"What, no stomach for it, if I blend in with the retreating troops ,that'll put me right next to Cornelia. Have I cleared the conditions already?" Lelouch said arrogantly.

"You lose Cornelia." Lelouch thought with glee as Cornelia had similar thoughts in her mind.

"Ready to go Alexander my knight?" Cornelia asked.

"My place is with you always milady." Alexander answered as a knightmare I.F.F signal was transmitted.

"There's still a knightmare in there!" An officer shouted.

"Scramble a rescue team!" Another shouted.

"Destroy it." Said the commanding voice of Cornelia."

"What, but he may be captured by the enemy." An officer shouted.

"Ordered them to fall back, I don't need soldiers that can't follow orders." Cornelia said coldly.

"As she says, do your duty, even at the cost of your own life." Darlton said as Cornelia's Royal guard deployed in their Gloucesters.

"How desperate of you Cornelia, using your Royal guard like this. This is Zero, N1 will re-engage his I.F.F signal and operate as a Britannian unit." Lelouch commanded.

The Gloucesters rushed towards the terrorist's sutherland, their lances poised ready to strike.

"Dammit, can't you read the signal? I'm on your side." the terrorist shouted.

When the Gloucesters showed no change in motion and keeps changing, the terrorist panicked and began to shoot. Guilford's gloucester dodged the rain of bullets skillfully and impales the sutherland through the cockpit as the other 2 Gloucesters thrusted their lances through the knightmare and killed the terrorist.

Lelouch was surprised that they ignored the signal and gave the order for another terrorist to engage their I.F.F signal and set up an ambush. Cornelia who got suspicious about another signal appearing immediately deduced that they had set up an ambush and called for more Gloucesters to reinforce them. Lelouch who knew what she was doing gave the order to cancel the ambushed and fall back.

As Cornelia's Royal guard closes in, the terrorists lost hope and surrendered. Lelouch who was still unaware of that shouted orders hysterical.

"Hey don't shoot we surrender. We won't resist." The terrorists shouted.

"Kill them." Cornelia said simply as a smirk appeared on Alexander's face and the knightmares shot them all down.

The remaining terrorist that did not surrender refused to listen to Lelouch's orders and were wiped out.

"I was beaten so easily, I've barely started playing the game." Lelouch thought angrily.

"To all pilots, open your hatches and show me your faces. I repeat, all pilots open your hatches and show me your faces." Conelia ordered through the speakers.

"CORNELIA!" Lelouch thought furiously as he tries to think of a plan to escape.

When it was Lelouch's turn to come out, he tried to buy time using pitiful excuses. He was about to resign to his fate when a soldier shouted : " it's Zero!"

Lelouch was shocked when he heard that but decided to play along.

"Hmm, it looks like Zero really is here. What do you think Alexander?" Cornelia asked.

"That Zero Is a fake, the real one is probably in a Sutherland among our troops here. Because the terrorists wouldn't have surrendered if he was there in person, they would not have ignored the orders of the man who brought victory to a small terrorist cell in Shinjuku." Alexander said.

"Let him go. We've won this round." Cornelia ordered her troops.

Inside the sewers

Lelouch was running away from Cornelia's force as he thinks about the defeat he had suffered in the hands of the godness of victory. Suddenly, Zero walked out of the shadows.

" Why did you save me?" Lelouch asked.

"Didn't I tell you, I can't have you dying on me." Zero said as she removed her helmet revealing CC.

"I wouldn't have lost if the conditions had been more equal!" Lelouch shouted like a sore loser.

"Sore loser, if only you had the power to set the conditions you want." CC said dryly.

"Then I'll set it. I'll make an army that Britannia can't stop. A nation!" Lelouch swore as his geass glowed darkly.

Authors note:

Well that's that, I've been really busy with schoolwork and I can only update on weekends. So I hope you guys can wait patiently for this. Please leave a review if you have any questions, I will try my best to answer. Thanks and have a great day or night depending on where you are.

General Eugin out


End file.
